Well Worth It
by ghost509
Summary: Lucario is desperately in love with Ash. But he's in limbo. But, what if Lucario was given another chance at life? Join Lucario as he travels from Hoenn to Kanto to be with the one that he loves. But he will have to go through many trials(and cocks) in order to finally be with Ash. Ash(ALPHA) X Lucario(beta) lemon. And, Lucario X Various Male Pokémon lemon. Must be 18 to read.
1. Alive and in love

**(Spirit World. Tree of Beginning.)**

Lucario sighed sadly as he stared at his own reflection in the crystal clear hot springs. His feet currently soaked in the water, trying to calm himself. It had been about six years since he once again lived. Six years since he gave his life to save the world. And, six years since he met... _him_.

Lucario body slightly trembled at the memory of the one who stole his heart. The person in question was about 5'9, standing over himself by a few inches. He had both a young, but mature face. Jet black hair that would camo with the night. Warm, bright brown eyes that could look deep, _deep_ into your soul. And, a body that would rival a gods. Of course, Lucario was thinking of the one, the only. Ash Ketchum.

Just the name alone would make the jackal blush. There were a lot of reasons why he loved Ash. He was charming, brave, smart, nice, sweet, caring, courageous, and all in all, handsome.

Lucario looked at his right paw, the same paw Ash held onto before he died. He could still the warmth of Ash's hand on his own, it was a feeling he would never forget.

"Are you okay my friend?" A very familiar voice asked Lucario. The jackal turned around, and watched as his first ever friend sat down next to him, while also placing his legs into the water.

"Y-Yes S-Sir Aaron. J-Just thinking." Lucario stuttered out, before turning his attention back to the water.

"You know stuttering is the first sign of a lie." Sir Aaron replied in a knowing tone. At this Lucario sighed, before Sir Aaron spoke up. "So, are you going to tell me you're really upset, or must I figure it out for myself?"

"I...was just thinking of an old, uh, friend."

"And, may this friend's name be, Ash Ketchum?" Sir Aaron asked with a smile, which widened slightly as Lucario's shocked and surprised look in his eyes, along with a small blush.

"H-How d-did you know?"

"He's all you ever talked about when you cam here. And, every time either of us mentioned his name, you would blush, shake, or stutter. It's not really hard to tell what's going on." Sir Aaron informed with a caring smile. Lucario's head sunk down at his masters words. Yet, it was all true.

"I-I just really miss him."

"I'd call it more than just 'missing'." Lucario obtained a full blown blush, and a nervous look in his eyes. It would seem, that Sir Aaron had found out.

"I-I just want to see him again. A-And, m-maybe more." The jackal explained, drawing a small, but kind of forced smile from his master.

"There may be a way for you to see him again, and maybe more. I just want to know, how much do you care for him?"

"A-As much as I care you master. M-Maybe even more."

Sir Aaron once again, smiled at his friends words. Although he felt a ping of jealously, he still wanted to make the jackals wishes come true. Anyway, Sir Aaron grabbed onto Lucario's shoulders, before forcing the Pokémon to face him.

"Promise me this. You'll make him happier than he's ever been."

With that, Sir Aaron Forced their lips together, causing Lucario to blush and for his eyes widened. But soon after that, Lucario started to glow, and than, he disappeared.

 **(Real World. Inside the Tree of Beginning.)**

The crystal that sat beside the heart of the Tree of Beginning glowed bright. It glowed brighter and brighter, until finally, it died. The crystal than was replaced, by the aura jackal.

Lucario's eyes shot open, and he gave off a loud breath of nervousness. He looked around, confused and a little frightened at what had just occurred. But after a few seconds, it all clicked. He was alive once again. Sir Aaron must've brought him back to life.

The jackal stood up, although wobbly, and looked around. He was back. He was really back! Lucario turned to the other crystal figure, and bowed slightly.

 _'Thank you master.'_ Lucario thanked his old friend and master. He straightened, before turning around, and running, hoping he remembered the way out.

 **(Outside the Tree of Beginning.)**

Lucario huffed as he finally found the exit to the Tree of Beginning. He stared outside, watching as Pokémon of the night flew or ran.

He jumped onto the ground, before running at full speed, with only one thought in mind.

 _'Soon Ash, we'll be together at last!'_


	2. Tyranitar

Lucario was on his knees, bruised, battered, and panting, obviously having just been in a fight. You see, Lucario was talking through a mountain, in order to get to Kanto faster. On the way through, he accidentally entered another Pokémon's territory, and was chased by said Pokémon until they were both out of the cave. They fought, and surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, Lucario lost, due to not having an actual battle in years. Said Pokémon towered over him, and grinned evilly down at him.

"You know, for a Pokémon who has a type advantage, you're fucking weak." Tyranitar sneered down at him, before using one of his giant feet to kick Lucario onto his side. Lucario grunted, before laying on his stomach. He placed both paws on the ground, and raised onto his knees, leaving him in a 'all fours' position.

Tyranitar chuckled, and was about to stomp on the aura Pokémon, but he noticed something. Lucario had a nice ass. It was, weird. Tyranitar wasn't gay. He has had 10 mates in his life, all female. They satisfied his needs just fine, of course they had all left him. It was either them being captured, or finding a mate that could fill their needs.

But now, Tyranitar felt, different. Watching as Lucario's plump, apple bottom sway a little as he attempted to get up excited him. He was just there, practically teasing him. _Begging_ for a nice, long, hard pounding. A pounding, that Tyranitar would deliver.

Lucario was about to push himself up to stand, only to grunt when Tyranitar used his giant foot to force Lucario onto his stomach. But what confused Lucario, is that Tyranitar did it softly.

"You know, you're kind of cute. For a male." Tyranitar said, causing Lucario to blush slightly.

"W-What?"

"Tell you what. I'll let you live, maybe I'll even let you go. But, you gotta to something for me."

"L-Like what?" Lucario was pretty desperate. He would do anything to live. Anything, to have the slimmest chance at seeing Ash again.

"This." Tyranitar stated, before holstering Lucario onto his knees, and forced him to turn around. The jackal gasped, before gulping at the sight. A 14 inch, literally rock hard cock. It was throbbing, and pre was already escaping the tip, before splashing on the ground below. "Suck me off, and let me blow in that pretty little mouth of yours."

"D-Do I h-have to?"

"Yes!"

Lucario hesitantly nodded, before reaching a shaking paw to grab onto Tyranitar's thick base. He let out a sigh of relief at the contact, and let out a pleasant growl as the second paw grabbed a little above the first.

"A-And, this is all?"

"Lets see how this plays out."

Lucario nodded awkwardly, and started rubbing the length with his paws, causing Tyranitar to quietly groan in pleasure.

"Faster."

Lucario nodded at the command, and started pumping the dark types cock faster. Pre started dripping out more and more, and the rock type started growling in pleasure.

"Suck on it!"

Lucario's eyes showed fear and sadness. He didn't want to do it, but at the same point and time, he had to. He opened his maw, and took in the leaky tip. The fighting type started to suckle on it, drawing more pre to exit onto his tongue, causing him to shudder in discuss. It was extremely sour, and the worst thing he had ever tasted.

He started taking more than, until there was at least five inches in his maw. Lucario started coiling his tongue around the girth, while bobbing his head. Tyranitar let out a long, loud moan, as his large tail started slamming against the rocky floor. He reached down, before grabbing the jackals head, and started thrusting into his maw, forcing at least another three inches in, causing Lucario to gag slightly.

"O-Oh f-fuck y-yes." Tyranitar groaned, before roaring as he finally, after months without relief, came. He forced another five inches into his mouth, and started shooting torrents of cum down the aura Pokémon's throat.

Lucario heaved and gagged as he was suffocated by the cock and cum. He forced himself to breath out of his nose. Cum stared filling his mouth, and actually started leaking out the corners of his mouth. After a full minute Tyranitar pulled out, but put claw over Lucario's mouth, making him swallow as much of his seed. After swallowing it all, Tyranitar removed his claw, allowing Lucario to breath fresh air.

"Eh, could've been better, but you got the job done."

"O-Ok. C-Can I l-leave now?"

"Hehehe, not now." Tyranitar than grabbed Lucario by his large ears, and forced him around, and onto his knees. He tried to push himself up onto all fours, but Tyranitar reached down with one claw, and held onto his wrists.

Lucario struggled, trying to break free, but yelped loudly and froze when he felt an inch of Tyranitar's tail thrust into his virgin hole. He thrashed when Tyranitar entered another inch, and stared thrusting, trying to loosen the tight asshole.

"That should be good enough."

"N-No. No! Not t-there."

"Sorry love, but you knew the, _deal_." Tyranitar exclaimed, before forcing his girth into Lucario.

Lucario cried at feeling the large, surprisingly hot member get forced into his small body. Tears cascaded down his face at the pain, and the mere knowledge that his virginity was no more. The one of many things he wanted to give to Ash was stolen, and how he had to lay here and accept it.

But even with the crying, it was hard not to the notice Tyranitar start quickly thrusting into his relatively small butt. Said dark type moaned and growled as Lucario's anal muscles clenched and squeezed his needy member. It was pure heaven, and way better than any female he had been with. And, having Lucario 'tied up' made him hornier.

The young jackal felt his body getting rocked back and forth with every thrust, scrapping his entire front on the rocky surface. His prostate was getting smashed into every few seconds, and the sad thing was, he was getting off on it. Lucario felt his six inch member come out of its sheath, and actually stared to throb. He would let out pained whimpers and even a small moan here and there as his pre stared falling below him.

"F-Fuck you're t-tight." Tyranitar groaned as he started to somehow go faster. His pre was coating Lucario's inner walls like a leaky faucet, slowing him better access to the blue, furry ass. He had just barley stared, and his knot started forming _already!_ Part of him wanted to cum then and there, and the other, wanted it to the continue. _"M-Maybe I can k-keep him here. Hehehe, make him my personal fuck toy."_

"Get r-ready slut. Y-You're mine now."

Lucario's eye's widened at what he said, that could only mean one thing. With clenched eyes, Lucario howled and cried when the knot finally entered him, making his hole stretch out beyond its limit. Than the waterfall came. Gushes and gushes of cum entered Lucario's body, while the earth below them shook when Tyranitar's tail slammed against the mountain surface.

The knot caused a chain reaction as well. Lucario's emptied his own load beneath him, and with the force, some of the white substance bounced onto the front of his thighs, and a little on his stomach.

It felt like eternity until Tyranitar stopped shooting. From another perspective, it looked like Lucario was pregnant. Only drops of cum were able to escape his ass, but because of the large knot, most were forced to stay in.

The larger Pokémon fell down onto the ground, and brought the scarred fighting type into a tight embrace.

"Rest up. We're having another 10 rounds later." Tyranitar yawned, before instantly falling asleep. Lucario, however, didn't. He was wide awake, silently sobbing to himself at what just happened. He was injured and tired, but forced himself to stay awake. It wouldn't take _that_ long for the knot to deflate. And, when it did, he could possibly escape.

 **(3 hours later.)**

Tyranitar's eyes fluttered open, and a evil smile graced his lips as the memory of what occurred earlier flooded his mind. He was about to way up his fuck toy, but the cold feeling of no fur against his chest told him something.

 **"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCK TOY?!"**

* * *

 **(Dark and a bad lemon, I know, but it'll get better. I'm looking for someone to help me out, and maybe write the next lemon I need for the next chapter. If you're up to it, please PM me.)(Should I just skip every lemon for now and get to where Lucario and Ash finally meet, or no?)**


	3. Update

**UPDATE: I'm sorry to say, but this isn't a chapter. The polls are in, and the verdict is...I WILL be skipping the lemons and get straight to Ash on Lucario! Sorry to those who wanted to see Lucario get raped and plowed by other male Pokémon, believe me, I wanted write them. But I'm drained of rape, and want to get on the Ash making Lucario his bitch train. I will make Lucario X Pokémon lemons, but not for now.**

 **However, that does bring up a question. A friend of mine brought something up, and I want your guys and gals opinion. My friend wants me to have Lucario earn Ash's love, unlike me original idea, in which Ash and Lucario admit their love for each other, before getting down and dirty on the couch. So, which one?**

 **Earned love, like the story "Volume Mewtwo".**

 **Or...**

 **Straight to fucking?**


End file.
